Joe and Gerard: Meet and Greet?: Chapter 1
by Sanguai
Summary: Joe is a MCR obsessed guy, and really wants a fun time.


I was Joe, a MCR obsessed guy. Alot of my friends loved them. But me, I was alot more creepier than them. I listed to their songs alot, I didn't know many as I was new to this new MCR obsession. Gerard Way, oh how he made my heart just thump wildly in my chest. I couldn't resist looking through his twitter every single day without drooling at his selfies. I guess you could say I was a little crazy, but most people have ONE thing they absoloutely adore. Mine was Gerard.

So, I was at the park one day, talking to my group of friends. Lucy, Robyn, Anna and Jaye. You know, like alot of people we started getting into a conversation about 'Would You Rather' and then we asked a few questions to each other. It was the last question that struck my heart-strings. Lucy laughed a little and then looked at me. 'Who would you rather fuck? Gerard Way or the most ugliest woman in the world.' I didn't want to seem gay, so I hestitated a little bit and then said... 'Gerard Way'. Lucy and Robyn laughed a little and Jaye and Anna seemed a little grossed out before they wandered outside.

That night, I sat in bed, reading through my Twitter to see Gerard Way replied to one of my questions on twitter. I asked him 'Would you ever consider fucking a guy?' and of course, I didn't let my friends see my Twitter or they'd murder me with 21 knifes. I gulped before scrolling down to see his answer, and for some reason he knew I read his Twitter almost EVERY day. He typed, "I would try. But I guess sometimes, fans like you ask that. Haha :)." I almost had a heart attack reading that.

So I woke up in the morning, and because it's the Weekend it means no work. Thank god. I got up and then went to the loo and then I opened up my facebook and noticed I had an abormal message. It popped twice and I moved my mouse over to it. Gerard. Way. It read, I almost pissed myself reading it. He wrote a little bit,

Gerard Way: I remember you, you're the kid that views my Twitter page about 50 times a day. Haha :)! You also asked me that question.

Joe Watson: Uh, yeah! That's me. Why did you message me?

Gerard Way: You got lucky I guess. I'm having a Meet and Greet this year, and it's in the UK, lucky for you. I guessed you would like to come, yes?

Joe Watson: Sure, where is it? I need to know when too-

Gerard Way: London. Around 2:00PM GMT tomorrow, starting in London and finishing there too. You can bring money. Bring gifts, anything bro. :) Anyway, gotta go.

Joe Watson: Kay, see ya.

When I saw that I ran downstairs, almost pissing myself from the excitement of that message. But why would he pick me? Am I special... maybe... nah! Maybe he just likes me.

That night I treated myself to a McDonalds, as you do. After, I sat myself in a nice warm bath. I usually get showers. I washed up and then pulled the plug and stood there, drying myself down with the towel before playing on my pajamas.

I sat in bed, reading through Gerard Ways Tweets, until I saw something. Someone sent me a fanfiction of Mikey and Gerard. I read a little, and I got a little freaked out but the same time aroused.

I woke up, dressing quickly before pulling my bag over my shoulder and then I set off in my car, driving my way down to London and I arrived at the postcode. I looked around almost frantically, my eyes swivelling back and forth. He walked up to me.

Gerard~ Are you Joe?

Joe~ Uhh, yeah. Where is everyone?

Gerard~ It's only for you.

Joe~ W-wow...

I couldn't say much until he pulled me in and kissed me passionately on the lips. He moved his tongue inwards my mouth and explored my mouth. He shoved me into my car, and lay me down before kissing me hardly while I was flat against my seat. Of course, I didn't pull back. He grabbed my shirt, and then pulled at it with both arms, ripping it in half, and he pulled it and threw it across the car. It hit the wind-screen before falling. He gently bit my neck before he began to kiss and fondle my chest. I began to harden below, he took off my jeans and then my underwear and then pulled off his too. He rammed straight inside of me and I squeaked before he gently began to thrust inwards and outwards, he gently smiled before moving a little bit more quicker than before. Continuing, he moved quicker and the cars suspension squeaked, it moved quick and people stared as they went past the car. The last part came before he ejaculated inside of me, and then he layed on my chest exhausted. How cute. 


End file.
